1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a microelectromechanical system package and the method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a wafer-level microelectromechanical system package and the method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional microelectromechanical system package 100 includes a substrate 110 and a microelectromechanical system (MEMS) device 120 disposed on the substrate 110. A cover 130 is disposed on the substrate 110 to cover the MEMS device 120. A peripheral edge of the cover 130 is electrically connected to the substrate 110 by a conductive adhesive, solder, or the like 140. The cover 130 includes an outer cup 132a formed from a conductive layer of material such as copper, stainless steel, aluminum, or an alloy thereof. The cover 130 further includes an inner cup 132b. The inner cup 132b is also made of a conductive layer. An inner lining 150 is formed on the interior side of the inner cup 132b. The inner lining 150 is primarily formed by conductive material. The inner lining 150 protects the MEMS device 120 from electromagnetic interference.
The above-mentioned package 100 has the advantage of being able to shield the MEMS device 120 therein from external electromagnetic interference. However, the mass production of such packages 100 is difficult. Moreover, the package 100 has a large profile and therefore its application is quite limited.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide a method for manufacturing a microelectromechanical system package to solve the above-mentioned problems.